


最高的幸运

by FreyaQi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU from original work, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaQi/pseuds/FreyaQi





	最高的幸运

「Master」躺下的动作微微一顿，你有些无奈地面对走进房来的英灵，胸中泛上苦涩的味道。

果然行不通啊。

自己提了那样奇怪的要求后躲了他好几天，即便晚间的My room从者是他，你也赶在他从训练场回来之前入睡，用这样生硬的方法逃避他的询问。

可是没过几天你拙劣的计谋就被他轻易识破了，眼下只能说是自讨苦吃了。

「迦尔纳，怎么了吗」

「我可以知道吗？你禁止我使用宝具的原因」

即便是在这样随意的场合，他依然问得认真。

头微微偏着，显出专注的神情。如同好奇的孩童，怀揣纯真求知的欲望，这样干净的想要简直是要命的。

你没有立刻回答他，反而试探着，将手伸向了他狭长的眼眸。

幽蓝的，准确来说还染着碧色的瞳孔，如琉璃般闪着莹润的光泽。

你自以为陷入了荒芜的湖，却发现温柔环绕自己的是无际的海。

它无法在你凝望天边时为你摘下月亮，却能于垂首时倒映出一整个星空予你。

即便为你涸泽而渔，恐怕亦是在所不惜。

心中骤然痛极，你沉默着摩挲他嶙峋的肩背。

这样分明的骨骼间真的会有筋肉存在吗？你依附着他，仿佛在拥抱一具骷髅。

他太瘦了。

然而布施的英雄从来便不吝于给予，哪怕这具肉体已然如此贫瘠，他依然倾其所有，将其化为养料，任由那些或洁净或不堪的期许扎根生长，盛放出血色的花朵，直至生命都被吸食殆尽。

恍惚间仿佛回到了无数个午夜梦回的晚上，他从前的经历如漫长而喧嚣的梅雨，在灵魂之上盘旋不散。

噩梦缠身。

你困囿于那些勾心斗角、血腥争端，却始终无法醒来。唯有戏中人与旁观者难能可贵的视线交接才能将你救赎。

你永远不会忘记那双眼睛。

本应令星辰羞愧的明艳而生动的色泽却只凝结成一个隐秘的光点，如微小的火焰燃烧，未及燎原，腾起的灰色雾气轻易便将其遮掩，徒留古水无波的表象。命运极度的苛待将无奈揉碎成淡然，即便相去甚远，回眸一瞥时那之中千层冰封的神气霎时间把  
你的心脏撕扯得乱七八糟。

贯穿灵魂的剧痛中，你挣扎着醒来，不顾面上一片湿热粘腻，你几近目眦欲裂地描摹着在My room某处休憩的从者的轮廓。直到手边的被褥已然浸透，你仍无法组织一丝勇气，去拥抱那在黑暗中格外单薄的肩膀。

你没有资格评判他的人生。

无情的声音隐隐警告着你。这样廉价的同情徒增侮辱罢了。

可是！另一个声音嗫嚅着。这算什么呢。

这些毫无理由的付出。

他是太阳神之子啊！他本该有……！

你感到轻柔的触碰落在你的眼眶，因为充血而红肿的部位不再酸涩。你微微闭合眼皮，似贪恋这份暖意，睫羽挽留一般扫过他修长的指节。

「Master」他犹疑着呼唤你，似乎被你的情绪起伏弄得有些不知所措。

你把脸庞埋进了他的脖颈，于是他感到有什么灼热的液体就这样乖顺地流淌下来。

「迦尔纳」他听见你强压颤抖的声线，即使汹涌的哽咽令呼吸都变得困难，却一点也不显得脆弱。

「以令咒之名命之，接下来我的所有行为都不允许被观看，以及，被阻止。」

下一秒悄然而至的强大魔压迫使他不得不闭上了双眼，直到身体也难以动弹，那颗坚如磐石的心中才溢出一丝张皇。

他从不担心你会对他不利，实则对他而言，以自身的伤痕甚至牺牲作为成就御主夙愿的基石是英灵理应追逐的荣光。

他只是……很担心你。

单纯的，担心你。

他曾听闻你幼时因情绪失控而引发的魔力暴动，那场事故差点要了你的命。即便眼下情形无论如何都难以企及当年的地步，他依旧不愿你因此受到任何伤害。

然而，过于紧绷的神经让他无暇发觉，这样自然的关切之心与从者对御主负有的责任感是如何的不同。

视觉被剥夺后，其他感官却随之而更加敏锐。一片黑暗中，任何一丝微小的动静都被无限地放大。

他听见衣物扑向地面的闷响，伴随着灵子消散的微弱星芒，少女身上馥郁的芳香便肆无忌惮地抚上他的躯体。  
他愣住了。

性器似乎深入了高热潮湿的洞穴，少女小巧的舌尖笨拙地滑过顶端的小口，试图以生涩的技巧抚慰他同样反应生涩的身体。

「Master」微颤的尾音被迫化成半含在喉咙里的轻喘，你努力压抑着胸中的不适，喉口瑟缩着容纳更多。口中的分量逐渐充盈，你小心翼翼地挪开牙齿，将已然挺立的器物释放出来。

差不多了。

即便做好了将初次献给这个人的心理准备，真正面临这一刻时，你的心中依旧写满了恐惧。

你攀扶着他的脖颈，打开了自己的腿，强迫自己决绝地落了下去。

一声破碎地呻吟从你紧咬地牙关泄露出来，那声音太过凄厉，如同被捕的猎物濒死时的哀鸣。

不是说痛到极点神经就会麻木吗？为什么这凌迟般的痛感仍旧这样鲜明……

腥甜的液体顺着你们交缠的腿部肆意蜿蜒，似不断汲取你的生命一般，热度渐渐被剥离你的身体。

「Master」恍惚间隐隐传来他的呼唤，啊啊，竟是这样惊慌而痛惜的声线。

你吃力地抬眼看他，却发现那双清澈的眸子大睁着，直直映出你不堪的模样。

这一刻，你听见世界猝然崩塌的声音。

「不要看！」

不要看啊！这样的我……！

你手忙脚乱地想要逃离，脆弱的内壁无法承受这样不顾一切的挣扎，刮蹭中负伤面积再次扩大，眼前已然阵阵发黑，仅存的体力连支撑身体都难以做到，你剧烈地晃动一下，堪堪就要摔落下去。

忽然，一条手臂稳稳圈住你，未及反应便被锁入一个温暖的怀抱，他以恰到好处的力道禁锢住你仍欲挣动的肢体。

「没关系的，Master，没关系的」他轻抚你冷汗涔涔的背脊，肌肤相贴的感觉过于美好，你不自觉地渐渐放松下来，却仍不敢直视那双能够看透一切的眼瞳。

「Master」脸颊被捧住了，他俯下身来找寻你埋藏于蜷曲刘海中的眸子，额头相抵的瞬间，你还是惶恐地移开了视线。施加在面上的力道似乎大了些，他分出一只手去扣你的后脑。

他少有这样霸道的时刻。

无处可逃。

目光相撞的一刻，似乎有什么被贯通了。

「唯有这句话，无论如何都要让你这样知晓我的心意」

为什么呢？乌鸦为什么像写字台？

「无论怎样的你都无需在我面前遮掩」

梵天为什么用身体的一半化为妻子？

「这不是作为一个从者的许诺，我希望你能明白，立香」

小王子为什么只有那一朵玫瑰？为什么呢？

你找到了答案。

「为什么事到如今才告诉我这些话」你贴着他的胸膛恶狠狠地埋怨他，语句却被尚未平复的哽咽打碎成毫无气势的模样，活像打奶嗝的幼嫩猫崽装模做样地对着狮子示威。

「比起这个，我更加理解你被选中为修复人理之人的原因了」他牵起你随意放在身侧的手，摩挲着令咒汇集的图案「极高的魔法天赋、属于世家的魔法传承、敏锐的洞察力、精准的判断力以及高效的执行力」你看见他嘴角噙起一个无奈又宠溺的笑容「过强的执行力让作为从者的我都难以招架，立香，以后不要再这样伤害自己了」

最后一句话提醒了你目前最为棘手的状况，于是他略为惊讶地见证你在他面前涨红成一个粉嫩的水蜜桃。

你故作镇定地轻咳两声，声若蚊呐「或许……我们继续吧」

抱着一丝丝的报复心理，你满意地看到他的面颊飞红。

羞赧的情态。

你早就晓得他生得白皙，这缕薄红如晨雾轻拢，几枝桃花若隐若现探出身来，朦朦胧胧看不真切，却又有几分欲拒还迎的勾人姿态。

「你的身体没关系吗」他十足担忧地望着你，眸光闪烁如斗转星移。

「姑且相信我一次吧」你按着他的肩膀示意他俯下身来，你也便顺着平躺在床上，双腿大胆地缠上了他的腰肢「不过可能要麻烦你啦」

你知道他一定会妥协，他从来便不善于拒绝你。于是，你感到一个无关欲望的吻烙在眉间，伴随着缓缓开始的轻柔抽插。

「唔」唇齿间不经意溢出一声叹息，即便还未从性事中获得任何实质的快感，你却已经耽溺于身体被他撑满的感觉，腰肢无意识地摆动起来，渐渐迎合着他的节奏。

「我明明记得你的对魔力只是C等，你是怎么能挣脱我的令咒的？」你抬手抓住他的一缕头发，莹亮的白丝在指尖宛若流银。

「我从属上三骑，对魔力的底线就已足够高。其实刚才某一瞬我使用了魔力放出，只不过抵抗对象是令咒的魔力，所以并没有能量外溢而不那么容易被察觉。但是，立香啊，是一位太过优秀的魔术师，即便对魔力数值因御主属性有不小提高，反过来挣脱你的魔术也绝不是一件容易的事」

「坏了，以后就管不住你了」你气鼓鼓地瞪着他，却见他摇了摇头「是我趁虚而入了，在你刚刚因为血液散失而魔力微弱的时刻」

「立香，或许你也应该告诉我」你感到他的器物恶意地顶入深处，惩罚意味地碾磨，初次敏感的身体经不住这样的刺激，小穴痉挛着绞紧「你为什么禁止我使用宝具」

「我拯救人理，似乎心怀大义」答非所问着，你摸索着用右手食指轻点象征他身份的耳坠「那是因为我的自私早就预支给你一个人了」

「告诉我，迦尔纳，有多痛呢？你亲手割下黄金甲的时候」

那是你一生的梦靥。

因陀罗赐予的小刀自锁骨处刺入众神难侵的黄金甲，你清楚地看见他的身体剧烈地颤动着，如大厦将倾，然而黄金甲仍在发挥治愈的能力，一刻不停地，他压住刀柄竭力向下撕扯，适才愈合的血肉又被生生切开，他双眼瞪大着，剧痛已然令他难以聚焦，猩红的血丝爬满了暴露的眼白，蓄积的泪水淋漓他卷长的睫毛，顺着上挑如凤尾的眼角无声滑落下去。

他的意识已然濒临涣散，钻心的痛感却死死牵扯着他的神经，让他只能清醒着承受这生不如死的炼狱。他紧咬着血肉模糊的嘴唇，痛极的低吼却无法控制地泄露出来。

他终于割下了黄金甲，那一时暴露出来的胸膛上刻着鲜明的划痕、血肉被生生撕裂的豁口甚至深可见骨。爬满身体的冷汗如嗜血的虫蚁，一滴滴倒灌进狰狞的伤口，引发尖锐的痛的浪潮。

他狠狠地将那把染满自己鲜血的刀掷在那位已经不忍卒看的老者面前，即便虚弱至此，那双眼孔依旧散发着坚定的光芒，无论如何都不会黯淡、淋着雨也不会失色。

那是你所能看到的最后一个画面。

「立香怎么又哭了呢」他的叹息如微风几不可闻「不要纠结于往事啊，那并没有任何意义」

「那么，使用弑神枪被剥离黄金甲又有多痛」他看着你充血的眸子，有些怔愣「仅仅就因为御主的命令而一次次地让自己承受痛苦吗？迦尔纳，这种施舍我不需要」

「立香」下巴被攥住了「那你伤害自己的意图又是什么呢」

你扒开那只手，二指轻巧地顺着手臂劲瘦的线条一点点攀爬上去，与他十指相扣。

「我说过了，我只是想知道你到底有多痛」

到底是何时发现Master对待自己的与众不同呢？

就连像自己这样迟钝的人都觉得把仅仅被召唤出一天的从者设为My room从者是不合理的决定呢，但是黑发蓝瞳的少女分外坚持「迦尔纳，你会伤害我吗」

否定的答案换不来周遭从者的信任，却可以换来少女倾城一笑。

灿若千阳。

连负有太阳光辉的自己也被深深地吸引着。

「好的，那就多多指教啦」

之后种火的分配和礼装的升级，降临迦勒底不算早的自己却领先了大半从者；每日训练场上总能望见少女在附近转悠的身影；即便晚间的My room从者不是自己，少女一定会找来认真地道过晚安。

这样的事情还有很多。

上一次感知到他人的感情是什么时候？

迦尔纳想起了母亲哀切的神色、难敌伸来的友谊之手以及阿周那悔恨而不甘的目光。

但是这似乎不太一样。

少女所给予的是来自一个与己无关的人最高的关切。

也许不仅仅是关切。迦尔纳看不分明。

踽踽独行了太久，连对感情的判断也下降了好些吗？

不对，自己生来就对此苦手吧。

好在一旦确认了彼此的心意，回应便是自己最引以为豪的长处。

手被那只更宽大的手更紧地握住了「傻瓜」

你回握住他「布施到不相信自己也能被爱的人才是傻瓜」

体内的律动似生发出隐秘的快感，紧窄的甬道渐渐涌上一股湿意。

「Master」他灼热的吐息喷在你的耳尖「你湿了」

平日里清冷的声线此刻却无端显得十足色气，内壁受不了似的夹紧那根，从尾椎处忽然蹿升而上的快感如电流般将你眼前劈得一片花白。

「啊！呜呜……」

你高潮了。

从体内喷溅而出的热液将交合处浸润得一片水色。

你大口大口地喘着气，失力的手臂缓缓从他的脖颈滑落，于是他固定住你的腰，将你轻轻扶坐起来，一下一下毫不含糊地戳刺探索到的敏感点。

「那里……不要！」身体的不应期尚未过去，实在经受不起这样的弄法，你的呻吟都快变成哭喘「太深了呜！倒是我看走眼了，不知你是这样一个促狭的家伙」

你含泪的双眸恨恨地盯着他，却只换来一记不怀好意的深顶。

「我确实不是，但是，我只会对你一个人使坏」

你堵住他的嘴，以掩饰自己擂鼓般的心跳，舌头尽管畏畏缩缩，却还是大胆地探了进去。

香甜的味道。似乎是今晚甜点的黑森林蛋糕。

舌尖顽皮地卷缠起他的舞蹈，挑逗意味地划过他的上颚，又像一个做错事的孩子一样急急忙忙就要逃跑。

本来安安分分任你舔吮的另一只舌却忽然发难，牢牢裹住你的抓回来，细微的水声撩人心弦。

下身传来甘美的预感，你无措地攀紧他，陌生的高潮就要来临

「又要……去了」

「再……稍微忍耐一下」你感到内里捣弄你的器物加快了些，却依然温温柔柔，在他爱意的包裹下，你满足地达到了高潮。热液随之灌入了你的身体。

你倾听着他轻轻的喘息，眉毛微蹩、眼睫低垂的样子要命的性感。

他小心翼翼地退出你的身体，把你扶起来「去清洗一下吧，Master」

为了防止擦枪走火，你谢绝了他要帮你的好意，拉上浴室的门径自打开了淋浴。

「Master」

「嗯」

「我一直很好奇，你是怎么知道我喜欢吃甜食的呢」

「这个吗」你顿了顿「是好早之前的事了」

「花之老色鬼生日那天我和他互相糊着蛋糕的时候，瞟见你品尝布丁的表情，那么幸福的感觉，直到今日我依旧记忆犹新」

「所以这就是你学会做甜品的原因」

「是……算是吧」你不好意思地掩饰着「不过我自己也很喜欢吃的」

即便不用发动贫者的见识也能识破的拙劣演技呢，迦尔纳笑着包容了少女的不坦率。他知道，只要拥有这份爱意，在枪林弹雨之中他也决不会迷失方向，就算与世界为敌，枪尖依旧闪耀着不败的荣光。

「Master，谢谢你」

「遇见你是我最高的幸运」


End file.
